Hercule
1= "Chasing Evildoers,Patroller 1 !" |-| 2= "Chasing An Ideal Of Justice,Patroller Unity !" Hercule is Patroller 1,the Red Ranger of the Power Rangers Justice Patrol. Briefly transformed into a woman by Wheelcock, Hercule was renamed Henrietta. Character History Hercule is a hot-blooded, serious policeman who is the leader of the Justice Patrol Rangers. He transforms into the red-colored Patroller 1. Hercule has a positive view of the peaceful use of the Lupin Collection but a negative view of the Thief Brigade Rangers, flying into a rage whenever the Thief Brigade Rangers pulls one over them. However, his view of the Thief Brigade Rangers changed after hearing Thief Red's motives, becoming curious to know what sort of tragedy forced the latter to become a thief. Despite his temper, Hercule places his duties as a police officer first, prioritizing the Weaprimitives and the safety of any bystanders caught in the crossfire. His resilience, both physically and mentally, is so tough that it even impresses Sweeney, who unexpectedly forms a friendship with him in his civilian identity despite secretly being the very thief he is trying to arrest. Hercule is quite dense when it comes to women. He appears to be aware of his flaws and would heed Agatha's advice even if he hates it as she is more rational than him. Patroller 1 |-|♀ = Arsenal *Lupin Morpher *Speaker Baton Mecha *Machine Zord 1 *Machine Zord Biker *Cyclone Fighter Zord *Machine Zord Construction Attacks *'Biker Shot': Patroller 1 fires an energy blast in the shape of a wheel with the Machine Zord Biker. Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes 1-7, 9-21, 24-25, Power Rangers Thief Justice: La moralité d'un voleur - Patroller Unity= Patroller Unity is a fusion form created by the trio of Justice Patrol Rangers combining their powers through the use of the Notal Zord. Arsenal *Lupin Morpher Mecha *Notal Zord Attacks *'Final Blast:' Using the Lupin Morpher combined with the Notal Zord, Patroller Unity fires a supercharged golden blast of energy at the target to destroy it. This blast is so energetic it has a tendency to flash the entire area with golden light and an explosion. Appearances: Episodes 2, 4, 15, 17, 19, 21, 24 - Patroller Boost= By inserting the Machine Zord Construction into the Lupin Morpher, Patroller 1 can summon the Machine Zord Construction crane and drill as weapons. Arsenal *Machine Zord Construction crane and drill Mecha *Machine Zord Construction Appearances: - Splash= By inserting the Machine Zord Splash into the Lupin Morpher, Patroller 1 can summon the Splash Blaster on his right forearm. Arsenal *Splash Blaster Mecha *Machine Zord Splash Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes }} - Patroller 1 Siren= Patroller 1 inserts the Machine Zord Siren into the Lupin Morpher to transform into Patroller 1 Siren. Arsenal *''to be added'' Mecha *Machine Zord Siren Appearances: TBA - Thief Justice Ranger= Thief Justice Ranger is a fusion form created by the Thief Brigade and Justice Patrol Rangers combining their powers through the simultaneous use of the Notal and Jackpot Zord. Arsenal *Lupin Morpher Mecha *Notal Zord *Jackpot Zord Appearances: }} Nebula Shaker Power Rangers Shaker: Used by Kamen Rider Science to Good Link with Kamen Rider Shaker and access Heroes Form. This bottle features the likeness of Thief Red and Patroller 1. Ranger Key The Patroller 1 Key is a Justice Patrol Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Thief Justice Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into Patroller 1. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Hercule is portrayed by Roy H. Hulbert Notes *Patroller 1 is the second Red Ranger to be designated numerically after HT 1. *Hercule's name is directly derived from fictional Belgian detective . See Also * - his counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Thief Justice Category:Leader Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Justice Patrol Rangers Category:Patrick.cesare Category:2021 Category:Green Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Fusion Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Silver Ranger